


Twistup's switch up.

by Marsetta



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Made up enemy is made up, female black ranger, female blue ranger, ignore timeline, male pink ranger, male yellow ranger, screw timelines, soul swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rangers battle a new foe, one who immediately shook them all to the core.<br/>Or the one where they switch bodies.<br/>Jake/Gia, Jake switched with Gia, Noah switched with Emma, and Troy switches with a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twistup's switch up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dhawk16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dhawk16).



> This is a commission for Dhawk16 over on Deviantart.  
> Hope it's okay.

Jake and Noah were walking to class when they saw a few boys picking on a couple of girls.  
"Hey, leave them alone man." Jake frowned as he shifted his soccer ball from one arm to the other. Noah gripped his bag's strap tighter.  
"You gonna stop us?" The head bully taunted.  
"You girls got to stick together?" The guy grinned cruelly.  
"Hey, we aren't girls!" Jake fell for the taunt. Before the bully could say more, he was interrupted.  
"You think you're better then us?" One of the girls asked angrily.  
"N-no! I didn't-" Jake was taken off guard by the girl.  
"Come on. We need to get to class." Noah tugged at Jake's sleeve.  
"Yeah. Go to class jerk." The girl seethed before she and her friends turned. The bullies laughed at them before going down another hall.  
Jake was pulled to class, feeling lost. 

Addy the line break!!! 

Vrak growled his frustration as he decided which monster to use next. All his past monsters failed.  
He decided to call on Twistup. A tall, half green half red creature appeared when he was called. A swirly spiral like symbol was present on his chest.  
"Ha ha ha ha! I'll get the job done, and I'll do it with a twist." Twistup spun around before disappearing in a flash. 

Addy the line break!!!

Gia and Emma were giggling as they walked into Ernie's. They quickly ordered their drinks before joining the boys at their table.  
"So, what's up. You guys look down." Emma commented on the gloomy atmosphere surrounding Jake and Noah.  
"Oh. Hey guys. Just thinking." Noah gave them a fake smile.  
"It must be something big if it has even Jake thinking about it." Gia looked over the boy. His crush has been obvious, painful even. And his attempts have been laughable. But then, she decided to give him a chance the next time he asked, even if nothing came of it, at least Jake's face would be worth it when she said yes.  
But he hasn't tried anything that day, his mind being on whatever it was that had him deep in thought.  
Before Jake could reply, their morphers bleeped.  
"Rangers, there's a monster attacking in the park!" Tensou informed them with a squeak.  
The rangers gave the affirmative before leaving the table. Ernie had just turned around with Emma and Gia's drinks. He looked around in confusion.  
"Where did they go?" 

Addy the line break!!!

Twistup grinned as he walked through the park. He eyed the different people scattering away from him. He lifted an arm, aiming at a couple of teenagers, but was shot by a blue blast.  
"What?!" He turned around to see the power rangers.  
"We won't let you hurt anyone!" Pink yelled as they gathered before him.  
"You think you can stop me?" Twistup laughed. He lifted his arm again, but the rangers brought out their weapons.  
"Bogeys! Attack!" Twistup commanded before backing away as the red ranger sliced at him.  
"You fight well red ranger! But would you fight well if you were her? Or him? Or even that?" Twistup laughed when the red ranger voiced his confusion.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Whoa!" Red dodged the strike and ran behind a tree to shield him from the green goo that shot out of Twistup's outstretched hand.  
The goo missed Red, who noticed that the goo seemed to shimmer and the tree and grass it hit seemed to shift a second before going back to normal.  
"You won't get away that easily Red ranger. Come on, live a little." Twistup let another blast of goo fly, but not at the red ranger.  
"Guys! Watch out!" But Pink and Blue didn't have a chance to move, they were both covered in goo.  
Twistup turned on spot and another blast of goo was sent, this time hitting Black and Yellow.  
"Guys! Are you okay?" Red ran over to his goo covered friends, they all grouped together and faced Twistup.  
"Until next time rangers!" Twistup ran, the bogeys following him, leaving the rangers in the park.  
"Why did he just leave?" Noah asked as they demorphed.  
"I don't know. Do you think you can figure out what was in this ooze?" Emma tried to get it off her, but there was too much on her for them to notice a difference.  
"I can try, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow, my parents are leaving for a weekend trip tomorrow and want to have a family dinner tonight." Noah bid his friends good bye before making his way home to clean off the goop before dinner. The others agreed to go home and they'd meet in the morning. 

Addy the line break!!! 

Noah groaned as he turned over. His bed was softer then usual and his pillow was too fluffy. He looked up and glared at the alarm clock, which he hadn't set the night before. Especially for this early in the morning.  
He grumbled before his arm shot out to hit snooze, but his arm was too short, missing the alarm clock and slamming into the nightstand instead.  
He peaked out at the room with annoyance, which quickly turned to shock when he didn't recognize it.  
The walls were white with pink flowers and the furniture was almost dainty, though, if he looked closely, all made out of recycled materials.  
What was going on?  
He bolted out of bed and landed on the floor with a slight thump. His legs were shorter then normal.  
When he got to his feet, clutching the bedpost, he noticed his center of balance was off. He took a few wobbly steps before he felt comfortable to let go of the bed.  
A few more steps got him to the mirror, and the image he saw was not what he was expecting.  
Emma stared at him, her hair tangled slightly from sleep, her sleeping clothes ruffled.  
Noah pinched himself. Nope, not a dream. And the mirror image did exactly what he did, so not a trick mirror.  
He noticed the cell on the nightstand and grabbed it quickly. 

Addy the line break!!!

Gia huffed in annoyance when her blanket tangled around her legs. She remembered falling asleep without her blanket, it had been too hot in her room the night before.  
She finally gave up trying to kick the thing off, and let her eyes open a crack so she could pull it off herself.  
What she saw when she looked down was not the nightshirt she wore to bed last night. No, she saw a tanned chest, a naked tanned chest that was decidingly Not female. She sat up quickly, pulling the blanket up to hide the chest that Wasn't Hers!  
She looked around the room. It wasn't that bad actually, some clothes strewn here and there, a few different sports balls and other equipment was scattered around the room. But other then that, the boy had taste. The dark grey carpet that stretched from one end to the other wasn't too fluffy. The light grey walls were lined with posters of different bands and sports teams, not uncommon in most boys rooms.  
The sheets were black and the blanket, now pulled up to her shoulders, was white. She looked around at the wooden furniture.  
She saw a cellphone on the nightstand and lifted it.  
A picture of Noah and Jake laughing was the picture that came up.  
And since she didn't need glasses to see, she guessed that she was Jake at the moment, the room also sorta fit the boy. She flipped the phone open and dialed. 

Addy the line break!!! 

Jake groaned. His head hurt. And he was freezing. He immediately looked around the room, before bolting to his feet. This was not his room, and, he realized belatedly, this was not his body.  
It was a very beautiful body, but it wasn't his. He looked into a mirror that was attached to the dresser and his jaw dropped.  
Gia was gaping back at him, her eyes wide in surprise, her shirt hanging off one shoulder, barely covering her most private areas.  
Jake turned away from the mirror and scanned the room. It was very spartan. Light yellow walls with a darker yellow accent. A thick yellow carpet covered the floor. The walls were bare. All she had was a dresser with a mirror attached, a nightstand, both cluttered with junk, and a bed. The bed sheets had large yellow stars on a blue background.  
He didn't see a phone anywhere, so he snuck to the door, only barely keeping his balance.  
He looked out into the hall but didn't find anyone. Taking a step out the door, he cursed to himself when he remembered that he was indecent, very indecent.  
He turned back to enter the room, when a loud thump was heard, grumbling/cursing, then the door opened across the hall.  
"The hell you doin walkin round my house dressed like that?" A large man, who looked to be drunk at six in the morning, was eyeing his form. He had this feeling of exposure and the need to cover himself suddenly overwhelmed him.  
"I'm sorry. Needed to use the bathroom." Jake didn't look the guy in the face. He mused that this was probably Gia's dad.  
The man grumbled under his breath before turning and slamming his door closed. Jake took the time to turn and close his own door. He quickly changed. His face was completely red as he hooked the bra and it didn't lighten up until he was fully clothed.  
He once again made his way out of Gia's room, this time with no interruptions, and found his way to the kitchen, where he found Gia's cell on the counter, charging. He flipped the old fashioned yellow accented phone open and dialed out. 

Addy the line break!!!

Emma woke to her phone ringing.  
She grumbled to herself as she reached for her phone. But it wasn't on the nightstand where she left it. She listened for it and heard it to her left, the opposite side of the bed then usual.  
She picked it up and answered, a frown on her face, she refused to open her eyes at the moment. Something just didn't feel right.  
"Hello?" She was stunned. Her voice was deeper, and somewhat familiar, but she doesn't know where she heard it before, it defiantly wasn't hers.  
"Emma?" A timid female voice asked from over the line. That voice also sounded somewhat familiar.  
She finally opened her eyes. "Yes?" She asked, before freezing.  
The room was blue, oh so blue! The walls were blue, the computer moniter was blue, the tower was blue, the furniture was blue! Hell, all the clothes scattered around were blue. Blue notebooks, blue pencils, blue rulers.  
"It looks like the very embodiment of blue threw up in this room and left chunks." Emma let slip. She did not mean to say that out loud.  
"Thanks. Next time I redecorate I'll let you choose the colors. Until then. I need you to meet me at Ernie's ASAP. I've got an incoming call. Talk to you then." And they hung up. Emma's tired mind supplied Noah's name, the only person she knows who might have this much blue.  
She shook her head before starting to get dressed. She just finished pulling on her shoes, when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Noah old buddy old pal. I've got a major problem. I need your help. Meet me at Ernie's like nowish." Emma blinked. That was Gia's voice, but it sounded like something Jake would say.  
"Jake?" She decided to test her theory.  
A deep sigh over the line informed her that she was correct.  
"Yeah. Look, something's weird. I woke up in Gia's admiringly beautiful body. I think it has to do with that goo that we were hit with last night."  
"Noah said to meet him at Ernie's ASAP." Emma told him.  
"Wait, you switched with Noah? Then who, wait, Emma?" Emma shrugged on Noah's jacket before leaving the room.  
"Yeah. Look, I'm heading to Ernie's now. I'll see you there." 

Addy the line break!!!

Noah answered the call.  
"Hello?" He had a suspicion on who would call.  
"Emma? Something is really wrong. We need to get Noah to hurry up and figure out what was in that goo. Something happened last night and it's really freaking me out." Jake's voice sounded funny with Gia's words and verbal ticks.  
"Gia? Hey. We're meeting at Ernie's ASAP. I have a couple of theories that I want to test."  
"Noah? I'm guessing that Emma is in your body?"  
"Yeah. I was actually on the phone with her right before you called. I'm also pretty sure Jake's in your body." Noah smirked when the line went silent. "I'll see you at Ernie's." 

Addy the line break!!!

Jake grumbled as he left the house. He was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket over it and black jeans. He had pulled his hair back into a sloppy ponytail.  
He glared at the house before making his way to Ernie's.  
He made it to Ernie's without trouble, though he did stumble a few times when he misjudged the distance between his foot and the ground. He was just glad that Gia had black tennis shoes. 

"Troy?" Jake was confused. Did something happen to him too? Jake shook his head, of course Noah would have called Troy, team leader and all.  
"Gia. Emma called and told me to meet you guys here." Yep. Jake grumbled before taking a seat next to Troy.  
"You aren't wearing yellow?" Troy raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for his response.  
"Jake. You better not have done anything, Anything, with my body." Gia stormed into Ernie's, wearing a plain yellow shirt and blue jeans.  
"I didn't do anything. I swear!" Jake raised his hands in surrender. Gia clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes.  
"You can do anything you want with my body though." Jake couldn't help but add with a smirk and an eyebrow wriggle.  
Troy was looking back and forth between the two, completely confused with the situation.  
Emma and Noah arrived together, a pink and white button up shirt was over a light blue wife beater and blue jeans for Emma.  
Noah was wearing a dark blue tank top with blue jeans and a blue sweater.  
"Okay, what's going on? Emma, is this why you called me?" Troy looked so lost.  
"I didn't call you." Emma looked to Noah.  
"I did. Troy, I think that goo from yesterday has somehow switched our bodies or something." Noah shrugged as he took a seat next to Jake.  
Troy looked at his friends with wide eyes, Jake and Noah sat on one side of the round table, Gia and Emma on the other.  
"I'm confused. So, Gia and Emma," Troy pointed at Gia and Emma in Jake and Noah, "switched bodies with Jake and Noah." He pointed to Jake and Noah.  
Noah nodded.  
"Pretty much yeah. Now we just need to find out what was in the goop. I might be able to find a way to change us back." Noah took a sip of the chocolate shake Troy had gotten him, the others taking a drink of their own.  
"Ugg, this is nasty!" Noah exclaimed after he choked on his drink.  
Emma scrunched her nose at the vanilla shake in her own hands.  
"Switch." She told Noah before pushing the drink to him.  
"I guess it was just our minds that were switched. Taste buds are still the same." Noah grumbled before taking a small experimental sip of the vanilla shake. He hummed when it didn't taste like crap.  
"Now I understand why you guys like chocolate so much." Emma grinned.  
"I would have preferred not knowing why you hate chocolate."  
Jake and Gia laughed, Troy gave a chuckle, still getting used to the change. 

Addy the line break!!! 

Vrak growled in annoyance.  
"You were supposed to switch them with trees or animals! Not each other! They can still fight if they are in each other's bodies!" Vrak rarely looses his cool, but when a simple command is disregarded as suggestion...  
"Oh lighten up Vrak. I'm just have'n a bit'a fun! They'll be so switched up and confuzzeled, they won't be a big nuisance." Switchup laughed, a high pitched sound that grated Vrak's ears.  
"Silence!" Switchup quieted immediately.  
"Fine. I can make this work. We just need to get them alone, get them to seperate, then you need to switch their minds again, this time do it right." Vrak glared at Switchup until the monster disappeared.  
"I'll watch from here, he better not screw up again." 

Addy the line break. 

"Rangers! There are bogies in the park, in the plaza, at the school, and in the warehouse district!" Tensou's panicked voice came from the morphers.  
"We're on it Tensou." Troy spoke into the receiver.  
"Jake and Gia, you guys take the warehouse district, it's the largest area to cover. Noah, you take the school, Emma, the park. I'll go to the plaza." Everyone nodded before splitting up. 

Addy the line break!!!

Noah groaned when he made it to the school. Bogies were everywhere, students that had weekend clubs and classes were running this way and that way, trying to get away from the creatures.  
"Hey bogies! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" The bogies turned to him in sync, before attacking.  
Noah ducked their swings and turned to the confused students.  
"Go, get out of here. It's not safe!" He yelled out to them, snapping them out of their confusion. Most of the students gave him a second glance, before high tailing it out of there. With them gone, Noah put his whole attention on the fight. 

Addy the line break!!!

Emma got to the park in record time, she didn't pause after her change, and, for Noah's sake, was glad that their identities were secret.  
"Hey! Leave them alone!" She yelled out, making the bogies turn and attack her, giving the civilians a chance to run.  
Luckily no one paid her too much attention and just ran out of the park. 

Addy the line break!!!

Gia and Jake got to the warehouse district in no time flat.  
"You go left, I go right?" Jake asked, holding his axe in one hand. Gia nodded and the two split, the bogies attacked.  
"Gia!" Jake called out, before shooting the bogie behind Gia with his blaster.  
"Thanks!" She prompt threw a bogie his way, he took care of it with a swipe of his axe. 

Addy the line break!!!

Troy got to the plaza before the others got to their own destinations, since it was closest.  
He fought and beat the bogies easily, too easily.  
"Ha ha ha! Looks like you've fallen for my trap, red ranger!" Twistup laughed again.  
"Who are you? What do you want?!"  
"My name, is Twistup. I simply want to make life interesting. To give it a little...Twist!" With that said, Twistup shot his hands out, but Troy dodged the goop. Twistup muttered to himself before turning to throw another batch of goo, but that was dodged as well.  
Twistup glared at him. "Stay still!" He screamed, before a low whine grabbed his attention.  
A golden retriever puppy was trapped under a bush, it's leash stuck on a branch.  
Twistup grinned before throwing his arm out, aiming for the dog. Just as predicted, the red ranger dived for the dog, forgetting in his haste, what the goo did to his friends.  
Twistup laughed loud when both the dog and the ranger were covered.  
He laughed again before disappearing.  
Troy shook his arm out before taking the leash from the branch. He walked the dog back to the base to wait for his friends.  
His eyelids kept dropping. He decided to rest against the wall, but as soon as his back made contact with the wall, his legs gave out. He slid to the ground, the dog trotting over to him to curl up in his lap, Tensou was going about doing things that didn't make sense to Troy's tired brain.  
He tried to stay awake, but minutes later, both he and the dog, fell asleep in their spots on the ground. 

Addy the line break!!! 

Gia and Jake had finished the warehouse district seconds earlier and were now demorphed and making their way back.  
"You know." Gia started, before pausing, unsure if she wanted to continue. Jake looked up at her nervously.  
"Before we were called on that last mission before," she motioned to her body, "I was actually thinking about..." She couldn't continue, not without making herself feel ten times more awkward then she already felt.  
"It's okay Gia. You don't have to tell me. Though, if you want, we can always talk in a more intimate setting, say, Ernie's, in a private booth, tonight at 7?" Jake grinned.  
He wasn't expecting Gia to smile back, and he was not expecting her to agree.  
"You know what, Sure. It's a date." She grinned when Jake stopped walking, before taking off in a sprint. 

Addy the line break!!!

Emma and Noah got to the base just as Gia and Jake got there. The four made their way into the base with grins, laughing at some joke Jake threw out.  
They all paused when they saw Troy sleeping against a wall, a dog curled up on his lap.  
"Is he okay?" Emma asked Tensou, her brows scrunched up in worry.  
Before Tensou could answer, the dog whimpered, before lifting his head and looking right at the four rangers.  
Emma and Jake immediately bent down to pet the dog, but he backed away from them.  
"What's wrong boy?" Emma asked softly. None of them expected what would happen next.  
The dog actually spoke, well, it tried to speak.  
He opened his mouth, and words were slurred out.  
"Wass grooing oun?!" The dog panicked, pacing back and forth, as far as the leash, still held in Troy's hand, would allow.  
"Wass harering?!" Noah tried to understand the dog, something just felt off about him. It finally clicked when he noticed the green goop on both the dog and Troy.  
"Troy?!" The dog looked up at him, and nodded.  
"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed, jerking up and backing away, slightly embarrassed that he tried to pet his friend.  
It was then that the dog in Troy's body awoke.  
Waking up in a strange place, the dog seemed to shrink into himself in fear, Emma hated the way it made Troy look, untrusting and afraid, it wasn't a good look on anyone.  
"Rack!" The dog barked, it sounded way off since he was in a human body.  
"Oh, this isn't good, this is bad, what are we going to do? Troy can't go home like this, what are we going to do?" Noah panicked.  
"Wait, you don't have a cure?" Jake looked at his friend with fear.  
"We have to go to each others houses to sleep?" Jake didn't like that idea, he already hated Gia's dad, and the thought of staying under the same roof as him again was stomach turning, that and the fact that he would be spending the night in Gia's body.  
Noah looked pale.  
"I haven't really had time to figure out a cure. I might not even be able to find the cure. I'll go to the school after this and try to find something." Noah had moved away from them, his eyes had glazed over in a way that told them he was deep in thought.  
Emma had moved closer to the dog, she lifted her hand so the dog knew she wasn't going to hurt him.  
The dog tried to sniff her hand, but whimpered when it realized its sense of smell wasn't as strong as it used to be.  
"This is so freaky." Gia commented as she watched the dog nuzzle it's face in Emma's hand.  
"Okay, the dog needs a name. I really do Not want to think Troy's name when I see that." Jake was pointedly not looking in that direction.  
Troy huffed from his spot a few feet away, he didn't even try to speak again.  
"We're gonna have to keep him here, someone's going to have to stay the night." Emma stood, the dog followed her, standing unsteadily on two legs. He took hold of Emma's shoulder, before staring at his hands in awe.  
"Hey Troy, what's the name on the collar?" Jake asked, noticing the dog tag hanging around his neck.  
Gia bent down and took the tag in her hand, angling it to catch the light.  
"K9." The dog looked up, the pure glee on his face made Gia giggle. Jake glared at her, she smirked. Jake decided to ignore her, for now.  
"Seriously, they named their dog K9? Who does that?" Jake asked, the dog, K9, looked at him with a hopeful look.  
"I think he wants to play." Emma said. Everyone turned to glare at her.  
"No. Not while he looks like that. No offense, but that's just creepy." Jake voiced all their thoughts. Even Troy agreed with him.  
"I'll stay here with him, Emma, would your parents agree to let you stay at Gia's?" Noah asked.  
"Yeah. I'll, er, you can just tell them that you forgot about an assignment that's due Monday and that Gia agreed to help you with it. We've used that one before, granted, we actually had to finish an assignment." Emma assured him.  
"Do you guys know how to get to our houses?" Gia asked.  
"Yeah. Do you know how to interact with the parental figures?" Jake raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"My parents won't get home until tomorrow, so you're good there Emma." Noah informed her.  
"You are staying with Troy, so you will have minimal contact with my parents, just a phone call, and I'll be here to help, so no problem with you." Emma agreed.  
"Just, don't talk. And, everything that happens, stays between us. Got it?" Gia glared at Jake, who lifted his hands in surrender.  
"You might need to crack a few jokes. I'm not really quiet. And, if my sister says anything, just insult her hair. She knows I don't mean it. Say something like 'says you goldilocks' or 'I don't need help from you banana head.' It's just how we interact." Jake looked sincere.  
"Seriously?" Gia crossed her arms.  
"It's a sibling thing."  
"Wait, doesn't your sister have black hair?" Noah asked, he looked confused.  
"Exactly. She's always wanted blonde hair. So, I say it. I told her once, a few years back, that I would have to keep calling her blondie, so when she actually dyed her hair, I wouldn't mess up and call her the black head she actually was." Jake grinned, hunched his shoulders, an embarrassed look overtook his face.  
"So, your calling her blondie is actually your acceptance about her wanting to change her hair color?" Emma was both proud and disappointed at the black ranger.  
"Yep. Pretty much. And she knows."  
After they figured things out a bit, Jake decided to stay with Troy and K9 while the girls went shopping and Noah went to gather the things he'd need for the night and the tests. It was only noon by the time Noah got back.  
Jake bid him goodbye before making his way to Ernie's for a shake. 

Addy the line break!!!

"I successfully switched the red ranger with a mutt. He should be easy to eliminate. After all, if the body is gone, the mind is gone." Twistup laughed.  
"Good job. Get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Starting with the rangers, then, we finish the rest of those pitiful humans!" 

Addy the line break!!! 

Jake laid on Gia's bed, her sheets covering his body. He turned to the right, but he still felt restless. Something felt weird, and he really didn't want to think about it. The feeling came from between his legs, his mind wandered to exactly where that was and what was located there.  
He knew what Gia would do if she found out what he was thinking, and what she would do if he followed through.  
But the feeling didn't leave him. It grew worse until he was squirming beneath the sheet.  
He couldn't resist it, he let his hand wander downward, brushing against a nipple, making him gasp, down to his waist, the felling made his toes curl as his hand slid down his abdomen and past his stomach.  
His hand was smooth, gliding down until it hit the waist band of the panties he had pulled on. He let the hand drift down, leaving the panties on, them being the only thing between his hand and that spot.  
He groaned lightly at the friction the action provided.  
Her fingers pressed down on the slightly damp cloth, right on a sensitive area, the action making her bend her back up.  
She felt the orgasm hit.  
She lay there, panting as she came down from the high.  
She curled up into a ball before feeling her consciousness fade. 

Addy the line break!!! 

Gia didn't know what to do. She got through dinner alright, no one suspected a thing, she even called the sister, who did indeed have black hair, goldilocks. But now, lying there in Jake's bed, with everything quiet, thoughts started to creep into her mind. An image of what she had seen while she changed earlier filtered into her head.  
'Jake's body was almost Greek god status, the muscles noticeable without being gross. His stomach toned and his abs perfect.'  
She let her hand roam the perfect abs, let her other drift lower, to the curve of his hip.  
She hadn't been able to sleep with pants or underwear since she was a kid. And now that she was in another body, that hadn't changed.  
Jake's body was so tempting. But she didn't want to take advantage.  
But then, she had an inkling of what was happening at her house right now, if what happened to her every night was any indication, and that thought alone made her groan.  
His hand creeped toward the hardened member. The thought of Jake's hand caressing his body was stimulating enough to make him hard, the thought of what else she could do with those hands made him gasp as he started to stroke.  
'Jake moved her hands down over her stretched neck, one hand going to her breast, the other to her stomach then lower. Her fingers worked, massaging the breast in her hand, a finger moved to rub the nipple. The other hand moved lower. Two fingers disappeared from view, slipping into the most private place.'  
Gia groaned lowly as he came, cum pooled on his stomach, cooling a bit as he came down from the high.  
Gia leaned over and grabbed the yellow shirt from earlier and used it to wipe his stomach clean, or as best as he could for the time being.  
He let the shirt fall to the floor before laying down on the bed again, this time trying to keep his eyes open long enough to pull the blanket up. 

Addy the ling break!!! 

Three of the four human rangers met up just outside the base.  
"How did it go last night? Did anything happen?" Emma questioned, worried that something might have happened.  
"Not really. Everything went pretty much like Jake said it would." Gia told them, trying hard to keep from blushing. Jake tried to hide her blush, but it didn't work.  
"Yeah, same here. Hey Noah! Any luck?" Jake quickened her pace until she got to her best friend.  
"No. Sorry. How'd it go at Gia's?" Noah hadn't looked up from the work she was doing, her hands working deftly with the test tubes, so she didn't see the blush on Jake's face.  
Emma froze then.  
"Is anybody else thinking in a different perspective?" He asked, gaining confused looks.  
"I mean, well, yesterday I thought of Jake and Noah as He and His, and Gia as Her and Hers, but today... I just thought about how Noah looks like She worked Her body to the limit and how She looks like She's going to pass out." Emma emphasized the She's and Her. The others' eyes widened. They just realized that they too had been thinking that way.  
"You don't think that..."  
"We're changing. I wonder if..." Noah started to write thing down in her notebook. The others settled around the base, sometimes throwing in their own thoughts every now and then. 

Addy the line break!!!

Sunday went by pretty quickly, the rangers trying not to be seen by anyone from school, Noah trying to figure out what was happening and why.  
The three rangers not currently occupied found themselves at Ernie's brain freeze.  
The three had been silent as they drank their juices, deep in thought about their current situations.  
The morphers went off, making Jake jump and Gia and Emma tense.  
"Bogeys attacking the plaza! Noah's on his way!" Tensou announced.  
"We're on it Tensou!" Gia answered before they took off. 

Addy the line break!!!

The rangers got to the plaza in time to see Twistup take aim on a couple of teens.  
"Stop!"  
Twistup turned to them with a glare.  
"Always ruining my fun! Let's see how you'd deal with change of scenery?!" Twistup laughed before waving his hands, the green goop flying everywhere.  
The rangers ducked under a table. Thankfully they were the only ones there.  
"Well, I gotta go, people to see, souls to switch." Twistup disappeared in a flash.  
"I think he can only use so much Goo before he needs to recharge." Noah said as they demorphed.  
Gia and Emma agreed with her. Jake just shrugged.  
Noah decided to go back to the base to check on her antidote and to talk with Tensou and Gosai about her theory.  
The others decided to go home, they'd meet up at the base before school the next day. 

Addy the line break!!!

Jake snuck into Gia's house, unwilling to see her father again. But it wasn't to be.  
"Hey Slut! You home? Get me a beer!" Jake sighed before going to the kitchen and retrieving the aforementioned beverage.  
After the man had his drink, he went back to watching TV and ignored Jake completely.  
That was okay for Jake, she really didn't want to deal with the guy.  
When she got to Gia's room she stripped then stood before the mirror.  
"Man Gia. I knew you were hot, but I never imagined that you'd be this beautiful. Like a goddess." She muttered as her eyes roamed the pale skin.  
Jake quickly slipped between the sheets of Gia's bed, ready for a night of restless slumber and fun times. 

Addy the line break!!!

Troy was pouting in a corner, his head in his paws. A blanket had been thrown over him when he had complained about being naked.  
"What are we going to do about Troy and K9? We can't leave them here unsupervised, but we can't skip school. It's bad enough Troy has to skip." Noah brought up a good point.  
Tensou wheeled over to them.  
"I'll watch K9 and Troy. It shouldn't be too hard." Tensou proceeded to wheel around excitedly.  
"Okay. We have to get to school now. We're trusting you Tensou." Emma narrowed his eyes and pouted.  
"You can count on me!" 

Addy the line break!!!

"We attack now, before the blue ranger figures anything out." 

Addy the line break!!!

Science was the same, though some people gave them weird glances when they acted different, like when Gia didn't carry around Jake's soccer ball, or when Noah held onto her bag the same way she did before the swap.  
But other then that, no one really paid them much attention.  
Right in the middle of class, the windows burst, glass reigned down on everyone.  
The rangers took cover behind the teachers desk as the other students and the teacher ran out the doors, away from the danger. 

"Ahhahahaha!" Twistup laughed as the bogies attacked.  
Even though they had been in each other's bodies for two days, getting used to their bodies easily enough, they hadn't really tried fighting alongside each other.  
Gia dodged a punch, and accidentally stepped into Emma, who tripped and went head first into a group of bogies.  
"Emma!" Noah exclaimed before shooting the bogies with her blaster.  
"Sorry!" Gia barely got out before another group of bogies attacked him.  
It went pretty well after that, except for one incident where Noah fell short of punching one of the bogies.  
Twistup sneered.  
"Why don't we add a twist?" Twist up grinned, aiming his hands at the four rangers.  
But the rangers knew what to expect and were able to dodge him.  
They did a combo strike, each hitting a vital point, before they combined their weapons.  
"Victory charge!" They cried out together.  
The blast hit Twistup right in the chest, causing a slight explosion as the monster was destroyed.  
"Yeah!" The four celebrated, until they saw the zombats cling onto Twistup.  
"Crud." Jake muttered under her breath. 

Addy the line break!!! 

Troy whined as he watched his friends fight. He hated this, hated feeling useless and stuck.  
K9 was wandering the base, his nose stuck out as he tried his hardest to catch a scent.  
"Don't worry Troy," Gosei spoke, "they will be fine. Have faith in your team." 

Addy the line break!!!

The celebration of Twistup's defeat was short lived when they realized that they didn't switch back.  
Four of five rangers sat against the wall as Noah went about trying to find a cure.  
Gia had tried to help, but was shooed away when he misjudged the distance from the table and his arm and tipped a vial.  
"Hey Jake, didn't you have a thing at 7?" Gia asked suddenly.  
Jake looked confused, trying to remember, them realization hit and she paled.  
"Oh, yeah." She said weakly.  
"I'll walk you. See you later Em, Noah, Troy. Bye Gosei, bye Tensou!" Gia called out before pulling Jake out of the base.  
The two found themselves walking through the warehouse district, no where planned on going.  
"So..." Jake started, her hands in her pockets.  
"Why did you agree?" That had been bugging her since the initial agreement.  
"I'd actually been thinking about it for awhile." They weaved around a pile of crates.  
"Really?" Jake's heart sped up. Gia too felt as his heart pumped faster.  
The two barely entered one of the empty warehouses before they were joined at the lips.  
Jake's hands roamed Gia's chest, Gia's own hands finding Jake's stomach beneath the black shirt.  
One hand lifted the shirt, sliding up the back till it got to her bra, which was quickly unfastened.  
Jake moaned.  
Gia pulled back, breathing hard as he regained his ability to breath.  
Jake was pushed into a large pillar, the only thing keeping her up was Gia's leg, which was positioned between Jake's.  
Jake breathed heavily as she was pushed harder into the wall. Gia grinned as he let his hand slide farther up Jake's shirt.  
"You know, I never thought that my first time would be this way." Jake couldn't help but comment. Gia shut her up with his mouth.  
The two fought for dominance, Gia won when he let his hand fall to Jake's ass, squeezing at just the right moment.  
Jake moaned and let her head fall back, Gia started to kiss down her neck. Jake gasped when Gia started to suck.  
Jake didn't notice as her pants suddenly disappeared, or when Gia's hand left her back, too focused on the massaging hand on her ass and the lips on her neck. The sucking sensation on her neck made her arch her back.  
She did feel it when two fingers entered her.  
"Ah!" She exclaimed as they scissored.  
The fingers were replaced with something larger.  
Gia kissed Jake again, his tongue asking permission to enter almost immediately, and immediately was granted permission.  
Jake gasped into the kiss as Gia slid further into her.  
They didn't last very long before both yelled out in pleasure and came.  
Both breathed hard as they came down from their orgasms.  
"So, as good, as you, imagined?" Gia smirked as he breathed heavily. Jake laughed breathily.  
"I hadn't imagined that it could feel this way." She admitted. 

Addy the line break!!!

After the two had cleaned up and rested, they made their way back to the base.  
Noah was running this way and that, a happy grin in place.  
Emma was cuddling Troy the dog, only,  
"Troy! You're back!" Troy grinned, the dog barked at them, glad that he could finally smell right.  
"So you figured it out?" Jake grinned as she watched her best friend work.  
"Yes! I just need to recreate more of it so we can change back!" She continued working and had the reversal goop ready.  
And with a splash of purple, the three felt really tired. 

Addy the line break!!!

Jake and Noah walked through the halls. The students ignored them as they got their things ready for class.  
They saw a group of boys harassing a girl.  
"Hey man, stop that." Jake called out as he and Noah neared them.  
"Oh look, it's the jerks from Friday." The lead bully sneered.  
Before they could do anything, a leather clad arm slung across Jake's shoulder.  
"Is this bully bothering you Jake?" Gia asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Want me to take care of it?"  
"Naw. We're good. Just trying to get to class." Jake grinned.  
"Cool. I'm headed that way. I'll walk you?" It wasn't really a question.  
Emma and Noah exchanged glances, both rolling their eyes.  
Everybody stared as Jake and Gia walked away. Emma and Noah were joined by Troy as they trailed behind the newest power couple of Harwood County High School.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just wanted to write lab puppy Troy. Don't ask me why. It's probably the same reason that I want to read/write Noah with Nick from mystic force.  
> My mind is not a safe place to be.  
> Mars


End file.
